ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Fire
was an alien from Ultraman Ace that appeared in episode 39. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.7 ~ 51 m *Weight: 60 kg ~ 29,000 t *Origin: Planet Fire History Ultraman Ace Another alien with plans to conquer Earth, Alien Fire arrived with another of Yapool's Choju, Firemons. He disguised himself as Dan Umezu's uncle, who had came over to celebrate Christmas and earned the trust of Seiji Hokuto, after saving a girl from falling from a building. Later that night, TAC had plans to create a new weapon called the Silver Shark, but was ambushed by Alien Fire and a long shootout ensues, with Hokuto managing to shoot the alien's leg. The alien escapes, but Hokuto finds his bracelet. The next morning, Hokuto finds Dan's uncle, and realizes that he is the one that attacked TAC that night by noticing his wound, and deduces that he is an alien all along by his bracelet. Alien Fire then gives chase until he is cornered, revealing his true form. He then summons his Choju, Firemons, and Hokuto transforms into Ultraman Ace. The two giants battle, with Ace gaining the upper hand, but not until Alien Fire gives Firemons a flaming sword. Ace tries to use the Metallium ray, but to no avail, forcing him to dodge his attacks. Unfortunately, Ace trips and is eventually impaled by Firemons' sword. With Ace defeated, Alien Fire decides to use the Choju to destroy TAC's newest weapon. As Ace is being healed by Ultraseven, Alien Fire sends his Choju to attack TAC. Eventually, Hokuto transforms into Ace and the two giants battle again, but just like before, Ace had a hard time dodging the Choju's sword, until TAC shoots it with their newest weapon, destroying it. With Firemons destroyed, Alien Fire finally transforms into his giant form. Alien Fire takes the sword, causing Ace to use a cable tower to block his attack. The tower is then cut into half, but not before Ace throws it to the alien's arm. The alien loses his sword, with Ace impaling his head with it and finally destroys the alien with his Metallium ray. Trivia *Human Body: Goro Kataoka *Design: Yoshio Suzuki Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Fire can disguise himself as a human. In this form he has super agility and increased strength. *Double-Barrel Pistol: In his disguised form, Alien Fire carries a double-barrelled pistol which he can use in combat. *Firemons Summon: Alien Fire can summon the monster Firemons to do his bidding. *Flaming Sword: Alien Fire can equip Firemons with a flaming sword, or use it for himself in combat. This sword is powerful enough to impale beings like Ultraman Ace. Alien Fire Human Form.png|Human Disguise Alien_Fire_Double-Barrel_Pistol.png|Double-Barrel Pistol Alien_Fire_Flame_Sword.png|Flame Sword Gallery Ultrmn_Ac_Aln_Fr.png ALIEN-FIRE I.png ALIEN-FIRE.png Alien Fire v Ultraman Ace.png Alien Fire.jpg|A figure of Alien Fire Alien Fire in Ultraman Graffiti.png|Alien Fire as he appears in Ultraman Graffiti: Wild! Ultra Country Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Yapool's agents